


Mornings // Kiyoshi Teppei

by orphan_account



Category: Kiyoshi - Fandom, Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader, Kiyoshi x Reader, KnB, Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I did for my knb tumblr, KNB-Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings // Kiyoshi Teppei

You found him in his usual position as you quietly stood in the doorway. Sprawled out with two large feet poking out of the comforter and his hands resting above his head in a surrendered slumber. You abandoned your luggage at the door and made sure to walk on your toes so the sole of your shoe wouldn’t connect to heavily with the floor. It had been a long, and quite frankly, lonesome week. Seeing your boyfriend invading your side of the bed made you want nothing more than to climb in with him. Gently, you sat down and leaned across as one hand supported your weight the other found its way to one of the large familiar palms. The calloused warm skin welcomed you as your fingers gently trailed along the lines of hard work and living.

Long nimble fingers ensnared your hand, causing you to jump and find squinted eyes boring into you  
.”mmmmi forgot you at the airport again didn’t I?” The other large hand rubbed the defeated slumber from his eyes as the other kept his hold on your hand.  
” no, my flight got moved up so I caught a cab,” you kept your voice no higher than a murmur to help him relax again. Now the sleepy eyes were overflowing with warmth.” I missed you,” the last part was swallowed by a yawn but the sentiment survived.  
You simply giggled and laid down, forgetting that you were still in business attire. Your head rested against his chest, enjoying the rhythmic ascend and descend as your body and legs sprawled out to the side and hung off the bed,” I missed you too. Did you keep the house in order?”  
His other hand was already making its way through your hair, flirting with the setting exhaustion you had completely forgotten about.  
” for the most part… I nearly starved though.”  
You smiled, bringing the large hand trap to your chest and playing its puzzle of running your fingers across it’s contours until it would release your hand.” I froze a weeks worth of food for you remember?”  
Silence fought with the sun that was beginning to filter in through the window.” You did?” His words were more of a mumble now as sleep was finding its way back.” I just ended up eating out with the guys most of the nights.” Kiyoshi stared up at the ceiling as he waited for your response, probably another giggle but noticing your hands no longer working on his brought his attention back down. You were already asleep, sleeping soundly with your mouth parted slightly to allow for the soft breathing. Kiyoshi snorted and looked away with soft pink cheeks, your sleeping faces were his kryptonite. He smiled though and gaze upon the soft expression once more as his fingers continued to play with your hair.” Thank you for working so hard _____…”


End file.
